


i keep my love, i want my blood inside of you

by zombification



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Trans Dirk Gently, Trans Male Character, Trans Todd Brotzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombification/pseuds/zombification
Summary: Dirk wants to celebrate after finding the perfect building for the agency.





	i keep my love, i want my blood inside of you

**Author's Note:**

> hi i haven't written anything in so long so this might be a bit shit but ive been wanting to get back into writing so
> 
> dirk and todd are BOTH written as trans in this fic, im using the terms im comfortable with as a trans person. 
> 
> when i say "cock/dick" im talking about their clits which have been affected by testosterone (and therefore grown and function similar to a bio penis)
> 
> pleaseee be respectful or else ill go crazy murder on someone

Todd shut the door behind them, using his foot to push the brick they use to keep it shut in front of it. Dirk was still babbling about the building they'd just found.

"And oh god those windows Todd! weren't they amazing! We'll have a view of the whole town! Aren't we lucky? I can't believe we found a building that good with rent that cheap!"

"I think it was probably less a matter of luck and more the fact that the universe practically hands you everything you need"

Dirk spun around and grinned at Todd

"I wanna celebrate!"

"We don't even know if we've got the building yet Dirk-"

"Oh we'll get it, don't worry"

Todd couldn't help but smile, he knew they'd get the building, of course they'd get the building.

"You probably should've told me that you wanted to celebrate before we got back to the apartment, we could've picked up some drinks or gotten some food or something" Todd remarked, taking off his jacket and tossing it over the couch "there's not much we can do here, unless you wanna go back out?"

Dirk hummed and mirrored Todd, hanging his jacket on the coat rack by the door instead before loosening his tie. Dirk glanced over at Todd, who was now kicking his shoes off.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to go back out?"

Dirk shook his head, leaning back slightly

"What?" Todd looked up at him, pausing to narrow his eyes at him before taking off his remaining shoe "You look sketchy. And you're never this quiet."

"Wha- That's so rude Todd! Apologise!"

"Not unless you tell me what you were thinking"

Dirk thought for a second, before taking a step towards Todd

"I was thinking about how good you look today, how good you've looked the last few weeks, it's actually... Been getting a bit hard to keep my hands to myself" Dirk purred, the corners of his mouth turning up as his cheeks flushed a soft pink.

Todd inhaled, his eyes widening and his lips parting slightly. Dirk grinned at him and Todd felt his face get hot and quickly shut his mouth.

"Dirk-"

"Plus we've been busy wrapping up the case and I can't be the only one getting a bit desperate" Dirk chuckled, averting his eyes slightly this time as his blush deepened, the sudden burst of confidence flickering slightly.

"Uh. No. I mean yeah- I mean- No you're not the only one" Todd stuttered out, holding back a groan of (mostly) embarrassment.

And with that Dirks confidence was back, a grin on his face and his eyes sparkling. He cupped Todd's face and kissed him, it was a soft closed-mouth kiss. Todd hummed into it, letting his hands travel to Dirk's waist, he felt Dirk's hands move from his face to his back as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Todd pulled back and pressed light kisses to Dirks cheek and the corners of his mouth before moving back to his lips.

He felt Dirk smile into the kiss as Todd slowly tugged the bottom of his shirt and undershirt out of his jeans. Todd pushed his hands under both layers of clothing, running his fingers up Dirk's spine. Dirk shivered and moaned into the kiss, Todd took the opportunity to run his tongue over Dirk's lip. Dirk hummed and in response and opened his mouth slightly more, meeting Todd's tongue with his own. Todd's hands moved to Dirk's front where he began unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt, fumbling at first before getting the hang of it. Dirk moved his arms from around Todd's neck so that Todd could finish taking it off.

Before long Dirks back was pressed against the wall, his undershirt stripped off and tossed aside and his pants unbuttoned, Todd, however, was practically fulled dressed which didn't feel fair at all, Dirk didn't have time to think about that though because now Todd's thigh was between his legs and he'd slid his hands down the back of Dirk's jeans and was grabbing his ass while grinding his thigh against him and sucking on Dirk's lower lip and Dirk thought that he might faint if he saw Todd undressing right now so he decided to just leave it and instead revel in the way Todd was now kissing along his jaw and breathing heavily into his ear and groaning his name.

"Oh god, Todd-" Dirk moaned, pressing his hands to Todd's chest "We need to-"

Todd moaned into his ear and Dirk's knees buckled and he slipped down the wall slightly with a gasp, caught by Todd's hands on his bum and his knee between his legs. Todd pulled back, eyes wide.

"We need to move to the bed" Dirk chuckled breathily, looking up at Todd who was already looking messy, although Dirk probably looked just as bad if not worse.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Sorry" Todd laughed awkwardly, taking his hands out of Dirk's pants to help him up.

—

They pulled themselves together a bit and migrated to their bedroom, Dirk kicking off his shoes and sitting back on the bed to take off his jeans. Dirk then sat back, watching Todd unbuckle his jeans.

"Don't stare..." Todd mumbled, his cheeks red and the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"Oops! Sorry!" Dirk teased, without looking away from Todd as he pulled his jeans down and stepped out of them, flinging them across the room. The second they were off he was on Dirk, pushing him further up the bed, climbing between his legs, running his hands up and down his sides, squeezing his ass before settling on his hips as Dirk wrapped his legs around Todd's waist.

Todd pressed soft kisses up Dirk's neck, trying desperately to suppress his grin whenever Dirk would let out a whimper, letting his hands travel wherever they could reach, which wasn't as much as he'd hoped for since Dirk had practically wrapped himself around Todd.

"Can I take this off?" Todd asked, running his thumbs under the fabric covering his chest. Dirk nodded and sat up, letting out a shaky breath.

"Yeah, yes- you can, please do" Todd tugged the binder over Dirk's chest and slipped it over his head, suddenly feeling a bit light-headed from the sight before him. Dirks chest was heaving and flushed a soft pink that crept up his neck, matching the colour of his cheeks. The light coming from the lamp beside them was soft and warm and Todd silently thanked Dirk for moving them to the bed because right now Todd's knees felt like they'd give way instantly if he tried to stand at all, and this time he wouldn't be able to hold them both. 

"Don't you dare get distracted right now Todd" Dirk teased as he pushed Todd's shirt up, Todd laughed and lifted his arms. Once it was off Todd dove back in, pressing hot kisses to Dirk's neck and running his hands up and down his sides.

"You look so good Dirk"

"Todd-" Dirk moaned breathily, hooking a leg around Todd's waist and pulling him so they were pressed flush against each other. Todd felt his cock throb in response and gasped at the unexpected friction.

"Fuck- Dirk." He groaned and sat up slightly to quickly slide his hands down to grip Dirks hips and continue the motion, digging his nails into the other man's hips while grinding into him. Dirk gasped at the sudden manhandling and change in pace, which caused Todd to pause and furrow his brow.

"Shit. Sorry. Was that okay? I didn't mean to get like that. It's just been a while and you looked so good and you'd just-" Todd began to ramble as his face got redder and redder but was stopped when Dirks other leg came up to hook itself around Todd's waist.

"Yes, it was okay. My god- it was more than okay. Just surprised me, please continue." Dirk tightened his grip on Todd and pulled him back in, wrapping his arms around his neck in the process. Todd let out a shaky sigh of approval as he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around his torso and letting his head drop to Dirk's shoulder. Todd began rolling his hips again, letting out soft grunts while Dirk moaned his name breathily.

They continued like this for a while, pressed together and grinding against each other like teenagers while they gasped and panted.

"Todd. Todd wait." Dirk gasped when Todd started rolling his hips against a spot that felt so good that combined with Todd's hot breath against his neck, his nails digging into Dirks back, and the way he was almost growling his name so close to his ear, Dirk thought he might come right there and then.

"Are you okay? Was that too much?" His voice was almost raspy as he pulled back to face Dirk. Todd's eyes were dark and his cheeks were red and his hair was sticking up in every direction.

"God yes I'm so much more than okay it's just... If you keep going like that then it'll probably be over pretty quickly and it's not that I wouldn't love to come from humping you for 5 minutes but I have a lot more that I want to do tonight."

"Holy shit. Yes- Yeah okay. Me too" Todd pulled back completely as Dirk released his grip on him and let his legs fall open.

Todd leaned back in to kiss him, gentle and sweet but far from chaste. It wasn't long before he pulled away from the kiss and started pressing soft closed-mouth kisses across Dirk's cheek and jaw, his stubble scratching against Dirk's neck. Dirk held in a whimper when Todd reached his neck, breathing heavily as the kisses started to get hotter.

"You can leave a mark. I mean... if you want. You don't have to it's fine I just meant that I'd be okay with it if you wanted to-" Dirks rambling was cut short when he felt Todd let out a shaky breath against him followed by a wet open-mouthed kiss. Dirk sighed heavily which turned into a breathy moan as the kiss got wetter and he felt teeth graze against him. Todd shifted slightly above him before running a hand over Dirk's chest, he gently circled Dirks nipple with his thumb before sliding his hand lower to rest on his stomach, his fingers sitting just under the elastic of his underwear.

"Can I?" Todd whispered his breath cold against the wet spot on Dirk's neck.

"God, please" Dirk groaned in approval. Todd shifted more so that he was almost lying on his side next to him, his face still pressed into Dirk's neck as he ran his hand over the light trail of hair on Dirk's stomach before slipping his hand below the waistband of his underwear. Todd heard Dirks breathing quicken as his fingers gently brushed the man's cock before moving past it.

"Dirk- fuck. You're really wet" Todd groaned as he moved his hand back to continue rubbing Dirks cock.

"Oh- Oh my god Todd that's-" Dirk stuttered before moaning and lifting his hips to grind against Todd's hand, usually he'd tell Todd off for saying something so embarrassing but right now he couldn't even pretend to dislike it.

Todd moved his attention back to Dirk's neck while keeping the pace with his fingers. He pressed a soft kiss before diving back into it, sucking gently at a spot that he was hoping would be covered by Dirks shirt collars, although part of him also hoped it wouldn't.

He let his teeth brush against the spot, taking Dirks sharp inhale and shaky exhale as permission, he bit down on the now reddening mark on Dirk's neck. Dirk gasped in response and Todd felt him throb against his fingers. He groaned and began grinding against Dirk's side for some sort of release before going back to focusing on his neck and continuing to nip and suck at the mark.

He then pulled his hand away from Dirks cock, Dirk whining at the loss of friction, before pressing more wet open-mouthed kisses down his neck and across his chest. He looked up at him as he kissed down his chest, Dirks pupils were blown, his face and chest were flushed, and his hair a mess and Todd suddenly felt dizzy at the sight of him.

Dirks breaths started getting more and more desperate, sometimes turning into moans and gasps as Todd continued kissing down his stomach. He glanced up as he reached his belly button.

"Is this-"

"Yes! Yes, it's okay! Just get on with it Todd. I-" Dirk cut himself off with a groan as he tangled his fingers into Todd's hair, encouraging him to continue.

"Geez bossy" Todd laughed breathily, although it was more of a moan than a laugh. He hooked his fingers under the elastic of Dirks underwear, Dirk lifting his hips to let Todd slide them down. Once they were off Todd leant forward and kissed Dirk, quick and chaste before shuffling back on his knees and settling between Dirk's thighs.

He pressed a few soft kisses to Dirk's thigh before pressing his tongue against his cock. Dirk gasped and thrust his hips forward, Todd responded by moving his hands up to hold Dirks hips in place as he wrapped his lips around him, sucking gently.

"Todd. Todd. Oh my god, that feels so good. You're so good. Just like that-" He was cut off by Todd's fingers pressing against him.

"Oh! Todd-" Dirk keened, carding his fingers through Todd's hair.

Todd moaned gently as he felt Dirk throb against his tongue. His middle finger pushed into him with ease, Dirks breathy moans were getting desperate as he rocked his hips against Todd's finger.

Todd let a second finger join as he took his mouth off of Dirk, gently flicking his tongue against his cock while he worked his fingers inside him. He wrapped his lips around it again and looked up at Dirk, who was now gasping and holding back moans as Todd's fingers thrust into him.

"Oh god. Oh god. Todd that feels so-"

Todd glanced up at Dirk, taking a break from focusing on his cock to press more kisses up his thighs, but keeping his fingers buried inside him. Dirk rolled his hips desperately against Todd's fingers, groaning his name.

"You're so good at this" Dirk moaned, breath hitching when Todd began using his thumb to stroke Dirks cock.

"You're just easy to please" He grinned sheepishly and moved back to continue, sucking slightly harder now. Todd crooked his fingers and slowed down his thrusts, moving his fingers inside him while watching Dirks face. After a few seconds Dirk's eyes widened and he made a strangled noise

"Todd! Right there- Oh my god that's so good- Don't stop-"

Todd shifted so he could get more movement in his arm and Dirk let his legs fall further apart. He started fucking Dirk properly, pulling his mouth off of him and sitting back so he could really put some muscle into it. Pulling out before sliding back into him, pounding him with one hand while the other gripped Dirks hip to keep him steady. Dirk cried out, moaning Todd's name while his toes curled and he arched his back, one hand gripping the arm that was holding his hips down and the other rubbing his own cock as he watched Todd's fingers thrust into him.

"Holy shit Dirk-" Todd groaned when he noticed Dirk touching himself

"ToddToddToddToddToddTodd! Oh my god please Todd- You're- There! Right there! Todd, I'm so close-"

Dirk wrapped both arms around Todd's neck and pulled him forward, angling his hips so Todd could keep fucking him, Dirk closing the distance and kissing him like the world was ending and Todd's lips against his was the only thing that could stop it, all clashing teeth and hot breaths.

Todd groaned into his mouth, taking the hand that was holding Dirk's hip and shoving it into his own boxers so he could clumsily stroke himself, which turned out to be harder to do than he thought it would while also keeping the pace with his fingers inside Dirk.

"Ah- Wait I want to- After-" Dirk whimpered into Todd's mouth, Todd knew what he meant.

"Fuck- Dirk oh my god. Yeah definitely. Of course" He bought his hand back up to Dirk's face before kissing him feverishly, he could feel Dirk tightening around his fingers. His head filled with the wet noises coming from between them and the sound of Dirk moaning into his mouth combined with the way Dirk was tugging his hair was making Todd feel dizzy and so hot that if he didn't feel so wonderful he'd think he was having an attack.

Dirk gasped and pulled away from the kiss to press their foreheads together.

"Todd- I'm gonna-" he moaned, moving his arms to grip at Todd's back, trying to pull him as close as possible and dragging his nails down him. Todd groaned and quickened his movements, urging Dirk on.

"Shit. I'm coming- Todd! ToddToddTodd- Oh god yes-" Dirk's thighs were shaking as he rode out his orgasm against Todd's fingers, digging his nails into Todds back and sobbing his name. Todd's hand had stopped moving and he was now just slowly stroking his fingers against Dirks g-spot while he came.

As Dirk finally fell back against the sheets Todd pulled his hand back, a trail of cum following it. He thought for a second before lifting his hand and bringing his fingers to Dirk's lips, who was now breathing heavily and sticky with sweat. He opened his eyes slightly when he felt Todd's fingers brush against his lips, he glanced over at Todd who was flushed bright red and chewing his lip, looking equal parts embarrassed and horny.

Dirk slowly pressed his lips to the tips of Todd's fingers and Todd let out a heavy ragged breath. Dirk tried not to smile he looked into Todd's half-lidded eyes, he parted his lips gently and made a soft noise to urge Todd to continue. Todd pushed his two fingers past Dirks lips, who enthusiastically started running his tongue along them, sucking softly and letting his eyes fall shut causing Todd to groan at the sight. Todd, for a second time, clumsily pushed his non-dominant hand below his waistband, letting out soft moans as he finally began to stroke himself. Dirk's eyes shot open and he looked over at Todd.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, at least that's what he probably said, it was a bit hard to speak with two fingers in his mouth.

"What!" Todd groaned, pulling his hand away slightly, although still slowly rubbing at the base of his cock.

"I want to!" He exclaimed, mouth still full. He grabbed Todd's wrist and Todd's eyes widened "if- if that's okay obviously"

"Oh god yes. Yes, that's okay" Todd groaned and pulled his fingers out of Dirk's mouth, wiping them on the sheets next to him, much to Dirks dismay. Todd wondered if he'd still get in trouble for that afterwards or if making dirk come was enough to get out of a lecture. Todd's thoughts were cut off by two hands sliding down his thighs, taking his underwear with them. He looked over at Dirk who grinned back at him, cheeks still flushed. Todd sat down and helped Dirk pull off his underwear, Dirk shifted to his knees and leant forward to kiss Todd, placing a hand on his neck and the other on his chest. Todd broke the kiss slightly as Dirk began sliding his hand across his stomach achingly slow

"Dirk- c'mon this isn't fair" he gasped against Dirk's lips

"Sorry!" Dirk cooed, although Todd could tell he didn't mean it. He picked up the pace and let his fingers follow the thick hair down Todd's stomach, both of them breathing each other's air.

"Ah- I'm probably not going to last long by the way" Todd mumbled, brushing his lips against Dirks. Dirk leant forward and kissed him hot and heavy as his fingers brushed over his cock. Todd bucked his hips up into the touch and groaned into his mouth as Dirk began stroking him. He was so hard and Dirk could feel him throbbing against his fingers, Todd broke the kiss and Dirk was caught off guard by the sounds of his own gasps mixing with Todds.

"Dirk..." Todd moaned, looking up slightly at Dirk through half-lidded eyes. Dirk felt his face heat up even more as he applied more pressure, rubbing in small tight circles, stopping to tease the head before continuing. Todd shivered and groaned again, his heavy breathing getting quicker, almost to the point of panting as Dirk sped up. Todd's hand flew up and gripped the back of Dirk's hair, pulling gently, he tilted his head to expose his neck and Dirk quickly moved in, pressing a hot open-mouthed kiss to Todd's neck as Todd continued to tug his hair.

"You too- leave a mark," Todd grunted as Dirk began sucking at a spot on his neck that Todd knew straight away was going to be impossible to cover, not that he could bring himself to care. He gasped when he felt Dirk's teeth graze his neck and tugged harder at his hair.

Dirk moaned and continued to nip and suck at Todd's neck. He felt drunk as Todd's cock continued to throb against his fingers, his raspy breaths and groans filling Dirk's ears, the smell of sweat on Todd's neck was making him dizzy and he found himself moving the hand that wasn't getting Todd off down to stroke his own hardening cock.

"Jesus Dirk-" Todd choked as he noticed Dirk grinding against his hand, Dirk moaned into his neck in response. The distraction made Dirk change to slow wide strokes that made Todd so frustrated he felt the urge to roll Dirk onto his back, kneel over his chest, and just fuck his mouth instead. Dirk pulled off his neck and made a desperate noise and Todd realised he must've been speaking out loud. Or Dirk could somehow read his mind now, which he wouldn't put past him.

"Oh, god Todd-" Dirk whined "Please-" he moaned into Todd's neck, making him shiver. Todd was taken aback, it seemed that every time he fucked Dirk he learned something new. I mean it's obvious now looking back on it that Dirk enjoys being manhandled, Todd just hadn't realised until this moment.

"O-Okay" Todd sat up on his knees, gripping Dirks shoulders as he moved to straddle him, they both shuffled and adjusted slightly until they were in a position where Dirk was comfortably lying down with Todd hovering over him, his knees on either side of Dirk's chest, pinning his arms. Dirk had one arm trapped against his chest as he reached between his thighs and continued to touch himself, the other was pinned down by Todd's knee. He was whining and biting back moans as Todd thread his fingers back through Dirk's hair.

Dirk was now face to face with Todd's cock, he could tell it was big just from touching but now that he was at eye level it was a whole new experience. Dirk felt almost overwhelmed by the sight, it was visibly throbbing, twitching as Dirks breath hit it. His head was filled with Todd's smell, a mixture of sex, sweat, end of the day musk, and just his general scent combined with the feeling of Todd's eyes on him was dizzying.

He was snapped out of his trance by Todd making an impatient, borderline desperate, noise from above him. Dirk moaned in response, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile as he lifted his head slightly and let his lips wrap around Todd, sucking gently. Moaning as he felt Todd throb against his tongue. Dirk quickened the pace of the fingers stroking himself as Todd tugged at Dirk's hair and began rolling his hips against Dirk's face, Dirk rolled his tongue against Todd's cock while continuing to work his own, he moaned onto him and looked up, locking eyes with Todd who was leaning back slightly so he could get a good view of Dirk's face.

Todd continued to hump Dirks mouth, grunting and moaning as his grip on Dirk's hair tightened, Dirks moans were getting more and more desperate and Todd was quickly getting close.

"Dirk- Dirk fuck!" Todd cried out when Dirk did something particularly earth-shattering with his tongue "I'm getting close- fuck I'm gonna come-" Todd groaned as he continued to rut against Dirk's tongue, Dirk's face was bright red and it looked like he almost had tears in his eyes as he looked up at Todd, making a particularly loud and desperate noise with his throat to urge him on.

"Fuck- Dirk-" Todd's hips stuttered and he tugged particularly hard on Dirk's hair, hunching forward and letting his thighs give way, all his weight falling back onto Dirk as his hips jerked forward into Dirk's mouth, riding out his orgasm against his tongue, his thighs shaking. He shuffled back slightly until he was practically sitting on Dirk's chest. He untangled his hand from Dirk's hair and instead used it to brush the hair out of his face as Dirk squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth falling open.

"ToddToddToddTodd- I'm gonna come-" Dirk sputtered out before tensing up, his hips jerking upwards as he came a second time, almost crushed under the weight of Todd on his chest. The smell of Todd filling his head and the taste of him still on his tongue. His legs were shaking as he bought his knees together, shuddering through the waves of pleasure. His moans getting breathier until they slowed to heavy breaths that matched the out of breath sighs coming from above him.

They sat like that a few minutes, Todd with one arm pressed against the wall in front of him for support while the continued to pet Dirk's hair, Dirk loosely gripping the sheets with one hand while the other rest between his thighs. It was now silent beside their own heavy breathing, the ticking of the clock in the other room, and the occasional car or bird outside the apartment. Todd let his hand fall from Dirk's head to his cheek and Dirk responded with happy noise.

"Heavy." Dirk groaned once his brain had caught up with his body.

"Oh. Sorry" Todd laughed, moving off of Dirk's chest and collapsing next to him. Dirk rolled onto his side and wrapped himself around the shorter man, making a satisfied noise which Todd returned as he adjusted his arm so he could rub Dirk's back.

"Mmm..." Dirk nuzzled his face into Todd's neck, a soft goofy smile on his face "You stink. And you're sticky" he purred into his chest.

"Don't complain if you're not gonna let me move to do anything about it" Todd toyed, patting Dirks back. Dirk made a playfully stubborn noise and tightened his hold on Todd. "That's what I thought" Todd huffed. Todd reached down with his free arm to tug the comforter over them both and adjusting the pillows underneath them.

"-ve you... I love you" Dirk mumbled as he kissed Todd's chest softly.

"I love you too" Todd whispered, lifting his spare hand to cover his face as he felt his cheeks getting hot once more.

"Ha! I felt your heart speed up!" Dirk sat up slightly, grinning at Todd and batting his hand out of the way before leaning in to press a sweet, closed mouth kiss to his lips. When he leaned back Todd smiled sheepishly at him, Dirks cheeks now just as flushed as he rests his head back down on Todd's chest, his hand now resting on the other side of Todd's chest as he closed his eyes and listened to his heart beating. Todd found this unbelievably embarrassing but didn't have the heart (or energy) to try to stop Dirk, instead, he rests his hand over Dirk's and shut his eyes, revelling in the warmth of his body and the feeling of his breath against his chest.

Dirk shifted so that his chest was pressed against Todd's side, humming softly and inhaling Todd's scent.

"I can feel yours too" Todd mumbled after a few moments of silence, Dirk sat up and his cheeks went red. Todd grinned and laughed softly. "And for someone who says I stink you sure are sniffing me a lot" he teased. Dirk made an embarrassed noise and put his hand over Todd's mouth.

"You're lying!" Dirk exclaimed, almost jokingly.

"I'm not! I could feel you pressing your nose against me!" Todd teased again, pulling Dirks hand off his mouth.

"That's not sniffing!!!" Dirk's eyes narrowed and he let his head fall back onto Todd's chest.

"Fine. Is inhaling better?" Todd's grin softened and Dirk made another noise and buried his face into Todd's neck. Todd sighed happily, tangling his legs with Dirks and wrapping his other arm around him.

"You were also doing it before when you were-" Todd continued to tease, knowing he'd probably get in trouble soon.

"Stooop!" Dirk cut him off with a whine and slapped his chest playfully.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. I love you Dirk" Todd laughed, closing his eyes and kissing the top of Dirk's head before letting his head fall back against the pillows.

"I love you too." Dirk smiled against his neck, inhaling once more before letting himself drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> also sorry if something doesn't make sense or there's any typos im way too embarrassed to send this to anyone for beta reading
> 
> im super open to feedback !


End file.
